


The Trilogy

by asmo_ds



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Author MC, Fluff, Secrets, pen name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmo_ds/pseuds/asmo_ds
Summary: After months of discussing his favorite author and their books together, Satan stumbles upon a sleepy MC with a little secret
Relationships: Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	The Trilogy

**Author's Note:**

> "Hey! I saw requests are open! Could you please write a scenario for Satan where mc is one of his favorite authors but since mc writes under and alias, Satan doesn’t know it’s mc, until one day he comes into their room to see them passed out on a desk, and their laptop open the their third book that is still being worked on. Please?"- Anonymous

When I arrived at the Devildom and found out Satan enjoyed literature as well, I was more than thrilled to share and discuss books with him. We liked all the same themes, writing styles, and even authors.

One day he walked in talking about an author he’d been following for a few years. When I asked about the name he gave me the name I never expected to hear from him.

He had answered my question with my pen own name, M. Charleston. He came in holding the first two books I’d written as a part of a series I named “the scarlet series”. I acted stupid but deep down when he talked about theories I was able to debunk them as I was the person who had created that specific fictional universe.

I decided that in order to preserve our bond and leave it unchanged I would keep quiet about my pen name and move on as if nothing had happened.

Satan was absolutely hooked on my books though, buying all the books I’d ever written and talked about how we should go to the human world and get them all signed.

Discussions about my books always gave me new ideas to put in the third and final book of his favorite series. I spent countless nights writing until daybreak just so I could make him happy and surprise him. Tonight in particular I had gone to my room early and decided to start writing for the fourth sleepless night in a row.

Throughout to writing session, I was yawning and could feel myself slipping into slumber until I could no longer deny the need to let my heavy eyelids fall and whisk me away to some dreamland.

**_Satan POV_ **

I became a bit concerned when MC left the dinner table early, excusing themself to go sleep. I decided to peek in on them to make sure they weren’t upset about anything.

I knock once. “MC? It’s Satan, I wanted to check on you”

I knock a second time. “MC if you don’t let me in I’ll open the door myself.”

I knock a third time. “Okay, I’m coming in you better be decent!”

I open the door covering my eyes just in case MC was indecent, but I heard nothing but soft snores and decided to open my eyes. MC laid with their head on the keyboard of their laptop, pressing the “g” button continuously, ruining whatever document they had opened.

I chuckle lightly. I go through and delete all the sleep typing and stop when I see words. I recognize the name of one of the characters from my favorite series in their paper and decided they wouldn’t mind me being a bit nosey.

Carefully I pick them up and tuck them into bed, turning back towards their computer and deciding to read their writing. I reached the first page and read

“Book Three of the Scarlet series by M. Charleston” _(haha get it MC anyways moving on)_ I grow confused realizing they’d been writing a third book for the series. I ponder what they could possibly be doing with it.

Perhaps MC was going to send it to M. Charleston and sign a deal to split profit for their work. Or maybe they had decided to take up one of Levi’s hobbies of writing fanfiction. Reading through a few pages though I came to a realization.

Sleeping in the bed behind me was M. Charleston.

My best friend had listened to me rave about the books they’d written and played stupid this whole time. I sit there, dumbfounded for a moment, before deciding to lay next to MC so that the second they woke up I could interrogate them and find out why they’d lied.

**_MC POV_ **

I peel open my eyes, feeling my soft blankets wrapped around my sleepy form, and an unusually warm and stiff pillow next to me. I think nothing of it in my tired state and wrap my arms around it, laying my head on its soft stomach. I only realized it was a stomach when I heard a heart beating fast just above it.

I look up to see Satan blushing and covering his face with the back of his hand, trying to look anywhere but at me.

Flustered, I shoot up spitting out apologies faster than I’ve ever spoken before.

“Good morning to you too Miss/Mister Charleston.”

My blood runs cold hearing the name slip out from between his lips. I feel faint as my head begins to fill with thoughts of the worst-case scenario.

Satan is going to stop being my friend now. I lied to him for months he has to hate me now. I feel tears welling up in my eyes and hear him gasp, reaching forward to wipe my tears with his thumbs.

“Hey, hey calm down it’s alright, everything’s okay,” he gently soothes me. “I’m a little curious as to why you’d hide it after all my fawning over your books though.”

I wipe my eyes and begin to explain.

“I was afraid that it’d ruin the bond we’d created before you found my series. I was so scared you’d realize I had written those books and no longer look at me as a friend.” Throughout the confession, I snuggled and wipe my eyes.

I look up to see Satan holding back a laugh. When he sees I’ve noticed he doesn’t hold back and lets out a loud laugh. I slap him on the chest letting out a laugh of my own.

“I won’t ever see you as just M. Charleston because to me you’re my beautiful wonderful best friend: MC.” He kisses my forehead making us both more flustered than before.

“… You didn’t have to get all sappy, Satan-“ “Oh shut up”


End file.
